1. Technical Field to which the Present Invention Belongs
The present invention relates to a side air bag device comprising an air bag which is accommodated in a folded state along sides of a seat back and a seat cushion of a seat for an occupant and which is adapted to be expanded by a gas generated by an inflator upon side collision of a vehicle to be deployed between an inner surface of a side of a vehicle compartment and the occupant.
2. Discussion of Relevant Art
A conventional side air bag device is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,246. An air bag of this side air bag device is formed cylindrically and adapted to be deployed to connect an upper end of a seat back and a front end of a seat cushion, thereby restraining from a side of the breast to a side of the waist of an occupant.
When both a side air bag device and a seat belt device are mounted in a seat, if the air-bag is deployed to connect an upper end of a seat back and a front end of a seat cushion, there is a possibility that the air bag is sandwiched between an occupant and a lap belt disposed to restrain the waist and the abdomen of an occupant, whereby the smooth deployment of the air bag is obstructed and a shock-absorbing effect cannot be effectively exhibited.